1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strapping device or a cargo bracing or tie-down or fastening device, and more particularly to a cargo bracing device including an actuating handle selectively detached or disassembled or disengaged from the cargo bracing device for preventing the cargo bracing device from being operated or actuated by unauthorized persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cargo bracing or tie-down or fastening device or strapping devices comprise two arms pivotally mounted about a reel drum on which are mounted toothed discs which turn with the drum, the first arm includes a first catch engaged with the teeth of the disc teeth for preventing the belt and the reel drum from being rotated reversely and for allowing the belt to be wound onto the reel drum, and the second arm includes a second catch engaged with the teeth of the disc teeth for preventing the belt and the reel drum from being rotated reversely when the belt and the reel drum are pivoting relative to the arms.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,182 to Sunesson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,848 to Huang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,053 to Huang disclose three of the typical devices for tightening and locking load-fastening belts each also comprising two arms pivotally mounted about a reel drum for winding or tightening the belt with the reel drum by pivoting or rotating the arms relative to each other.
However, after the belt is wound or tightened onto the reel drum by the arms, one of the arms or the pivoting arm may not be removed or detached or disassembled or disengaged from the strapping device such that the belt may also be easily unwound or released from the reel drum with the arms by the unauthorized persons. For example, it will be dangerous and the cargo may fall down when the arms are operated or actuated by such as the children inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,499 to Wisecarver, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,342 to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,580 to Purvis, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,666 to Huang disclose four of the typical cargo bracing or tie-down or fastening devices or strapping devices each comprising an inner pipe having a toothed rack disposed or provided thereon, an outer pipe slidably engaged onto the inner pipe and movable or adjustable relative to the inner pipe, and a straight movable arm having a gear engaged with the toothed rack for moving the inner pipe relative to the outer pipe and thus for positioning the cargo bracing devices onto the vehicles, between two walls, or the other objects.
However, similarly, after the inner pipe is moved relative to the outer pipe and tightened or positioned onto the vehicles, between two walls, or the other objects, the straight movable arm also may not be removed or detached or disassembled or disengaged from the typical cargo bracing devices such that the typical cargo bracing devices may also be easily unfastened or released from the vehicles or walls or objects with the straight movable arm by the unauthorized persons.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cargo bracing or tie-down or fastening devices or strapping devices.